Destiny's Children
by MoshiAngel
Summary: What if Lenalee has a twin sister and that twin happened to be one of the host club members back in meddle school? And what's this? The host club were exorcists now too? Find out what happens in this crazy love and funny story!
1. Chapter 1

Momo-chan: Hi there Ouran and D. Gray-man lovers! I made this crossover fic for entertainment and also because I thought this might dig up more ideas from my mind for my other stories. So this is a crossover between Ouran and D. Gray-man, as you could probably see. This is my first time making a crossover fic too so I'm kinda nervous. Please benice and PLEASE don't forget to leave a review for this story! Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>1: Destiny's Children<p>

Chapter1: Long lost sister

"Argh. If I am not a walking mess minutes ago then I'm certainly is now." I mumbled as I tried to get the tree branches out of my way and stumbling over tree roots as well. I mumbled curses and tried to pull at a twig that was stuck on my night blue hair.

"Man I am seriously going to kill dad. He said it will be an easy trip! Oh and joy it was easy. Just took me two weeks already and yet no sign of a freaking tower!" I yelled which caused random birds to come flying out of the trees in surprise of my voice.

"Hey there ma'am. Are you lost?" I turned around at the sound of a female voice, thankful to be able to hear another human being after being alone in the wild for so long.

"Yes I am. Uhm, can you help me find the place I was looking for?" I questioned the brown haired girl, and at the same time wondering what was she doing here in the middle of nowhere. Said girl nodded at me, her hazel eyes offering calmness and agreement.

"Of course. Where are you headed to?" She asked, slightly fixing her brown layered hair that reaches the middle of her back.

"I'm looking for a black tower over a cliff. The Black Order." I stated slowly so that the girl could understand and rack up her brain for any directions. I studied her face for any signs of hope and didn't have to wait long for that. She smiled a confused and relieved smile.

"Of course I know that. I'm an exorcist." _What?_ "And the headquarters was just a little ahead."

I resisted the urge to comment how fragile looking she is to be an exorcist, for I know that would hurt her feelings, and also because I myself looks kind of petite. I simply nodded my head and kept a polite and thankful face. I always kept a nice poker face. No one, and I mean no one can see through my poker face no matter how they tried. It was just that I already mastered it nicely. So nicely that sometimes I'm not sure if I'm wearing an expression because my heart told me to or because my mind instructed me to do so. But it the end, I never really minded. It was just that it was not that hard to keep such straight face. I mean, I actually felt bored of life.

_No excitement. _

_No thrill. _

_Nothing. _

I could only be so happy that I discovered what I really am, for that would definitely bring amusement to me. And to be honest, I never dreamed of being the richest person in the world for I'd rather be a warrior dedicating her whole life for those she loved and for the sake of her love for what she was doing. This was what I call a dream come true. Coming into the mouth of a big war is not a nightmare but a delightful thing for me. I know I'd experience many unpleasant things for being in here but that's the point. I wanted to have entertainment. I wanted to feel exhilarated by how my life is at risk every time a demon showed up. And right now, I feel ready to jump up and down and knock a nearby tree down to bring out my excitement. And my pulse was now much more noticeable on my left wrist because of my increased heartbeat. Wondering what I meant by noticeable? Well it was simple. Unlike most of the people who needed a finger or two pressed down on their wrist to be able to count their pulse, in my case you just have to look down at my left wrist and you'll already see it pulsing there. Yeah it's weird. And my classmates before said it was kind of, uh, disgusting? No. Disgusting is too much of a word. Let's just say they don't think it's a very nice thing to look at. Well, can't blame them. I know it was weird but it has the right to be weird because, little did I know before, it was the sign that I was a destined warrior. It was that strange pulsing on my wrist that says I was chosen. It was like my heart was saying that I was out of the ordinary and that I should feel it, or rather see it, literally.

"We're here." The girl said and I looked at the structure before me. Sure the way the tower was leaning over the cliff looks dangerous, and I had to wonder if Komui designed it to be there for the dramatic scenery, but the way it was built was wonderful. The tower didn't look like it was going to crumble apart because of its age. In fact it looked very steady and strong from my point of view.

"Gatekeeper? Please let us in. I think I have a new comrade here with me." The enormous gate in front of us began to make sounds then two huge stone-carved eyes opened and a form of red light came out from them and went up and down our bodies. I made no attempt to run but I raised my eyebrow at it. What's with the idea of making this high-tech akuma scanner look like a scary stone-carved head?

"Your access has been granted! Welcome back exorcist! And to you little lady!" It greeted as it tried to lift up itself along with the gate, the whole structure of the tower seeming to shake while the gigantic gate was opening. I stared at the display with big eyes and I followed the girl inside, taking in the beautiful place. This place was nice! Sure it looks kind of old, being made of stones and not of metal or cement or tiles, but it still look like a tourist spot or something. I smiled at the place around me and at the busy lab-coated people with some who are wearing khaki clothes that reaches their feet. I suppose they are the scientists and finders. I averted my eyes back at the smaller girl beside me and I remembered that I haven't thanked her yet.

"Uhm, miss?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. Without your help, I would have been searching the woods for a week more. Sorry for my forgotten manners. I guess that's what happen when you are in the middle of nowhere for weeks." I smiled apologetically at her and she smiled back in understanding.

"It's okay. I understand. By the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka an exorcist here. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand out to me for me to shake.

"And I am Leila Lee. A new exorcist, and a twin sister of one of your comrades here." I shook her hand and we both giggled a little. We both continued walking then, her leading me to what I suppose was Komui's office.

"So," Haruhi started after some seconds of walking. "You said you have a twin here. Who was it?"I laughed at her, wondering why she didn't notice how I completely look alike one of her friends here. But well, I couldn't really blame her for I know I just rolled in the mud and slept next to bugs in that cursed forest for more or less 14 horrible days. I might as well look like a walking mud monster now. Could also be because she looks pretty tired herself since I suppose she came from a mission considering that I met her on my way here.

"Oh, you'll soon find out. Either after I take a bath or if you will stay at the supervisor's office." She blinked at me. Then nodded.

"I guess I'll just find out later after I had a good sleep. I feel tired now so I really can't stay long at the Chief's office."

"Oh, then you don't have to accompany me to the office anymore! You should just head back to your room. I can manage."

"No, no! It's fine. Besides I need to hand my report about the mission to Komui and give him the innocence as well."

"Oh, I see." I nodded and we were silent for awhile.

"We're here." She said and knocked on the strong and, yet again, large wooden door. I turned to her and noticed she looks ready to collapse from sleepiness, her eyes having dark circles under them. I swiftly took the folder she was holding and snatched the glowing piece of innocence from her pocket. She flinched a little at the sudden movement I made.

"What are you-"

"Just think of it as a form of a thank you for leading me all the way here. I would hand these to him while you go to sleep now. You look like you're sleep walking already."She looks like she was about to retort but didn't. Instead she smiled and muttered a small thank you, to which I nodded, before heading the other way.

"Uhh, come in." I heard a very sleepy voice from inside, sounding like he just woke up. I opened the door and came in."Sorry for not-" He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Leila?"

"Yeah, it's me nii-san." I smiled at him. He suddenly turned all teary eyes and ran to hug me dramatically, as he always does.

"Oh dear sister I missed you so much! Sorry for leaving you and for you being away from your twin for so long! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! WAAAH!" He sobbed hopelessly at me. I sweatdropped at the familiar scene, though I admit that I really missed his childish behavior.

"Don't worry, it's okay nii-san. Besides, dad was with me." I patted his back and he shook his head.

"No! He's not your real dad! He was just someone I paid to take care of you! And we left you since you were little! I AM SUCH A FAILURE TO BE YOURS AND LENALEE'S BROTHER! I SHOULD JUST DIE!" I sighed at him. True, I do feel bad about being left by my siblings since I was young but I understand the reason. Lenalee was taken away at such a young age because of the innocence she possessed and brother has to follow her to ensure her safety on this organization of bloodshedding. Besides he never forgot to send me letters and financial assistance so I know I still have my family.

"Nii-san I brought you some coffee!" A sweet female voice sounded behind the door as it opens. I turned my head and saw a girl with dark blue hair and violet eyes. Violet eyes met indigo. I saw her gape and nii-san finally let go of me.

"Lenalee..."

"Leila..." I ran to her, teary eyed, and hugged her tightly. She immediately put the tray she was holding down to a nearby table and hugged me back just as eagerly, her sobs at my shoulders. We both cried into each other. No words needed for the moment. Just the presence of each other. I missed my twin so much. Your twin is like the other half of you, that's why I suppose you look alike. And I had been away from my other half for like eleven years, only getting to see them in pictures and hearing their voices as we talk over golems. I missed the feeling of being with someone who was like you in so many ways, from physical to emotional. And to think we never went away from each other when we were young. It's like gripping your mirror image.

Finally being with your twin again.

"Gosh, I miss you so much Leila. It's been so long." She said through sobs, wiping my dirty face with a handkerchief.

"Yeah. It's been so long." I laughed with a hint of sadness. She smiled at me sadly and understandingly too as she continued to clean my face and fix my hair.

"Back from the mission boss!" I heard two synchronizing voices said while opening the door. I blinked as I thought the voices were TOO familiar for comfort. They stopped after opening it though and stared blankly at me and Lenalee. I knew the voices were familiar. They were from the school I entered in my middle school and first year high school, back at Ouran High School/Academy. And they were also my classmates and the devilish hosts from the Host Club I was forced to enter since it was first established by Tamaki. I looked at the one on the right and felt something weird inside me. I averted my eyes from them as the two redheads looked at each other's golden eyes then back at us.

"So you're twins, huh? Figured." The two said in unison and with mischievous smiles plastered on their handsome faces.

We didn't respond and I heard nii-san cleared his throat loudly. "I see you two are back, Hikaru, Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: So that's it for the first chapter! This is mostly for introductions and such so this is just the prologue. Nonetheless I still adore and encourage you to review! Reviews make me really happy and motivated! Loves and Kisses!<p> 


	2. Dark and Forgotten

Momo-chan: This is chapter 2! Wow I updated fast enough. Hooray! And thank you to the one who reviewed the first chapter. You made me really happy to know that you like it. Thanks!

Although I had expected more reviews than just one, I still updated this one quite early since it's the weekends and I had been trying to update all of my ongoing stories now while I still have time. And If you're reading this under just D. Gray-man or OHSHC, I suggest you go check my account to see the crossover there. Please see that one also!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and Ouran High School Host Club! I love them though!

* * *

><p>2: Destiny's Children<p>

Chapter2: Dark and Forgotten

Komui cleared his throat, claiming our attention. "I see your back, Hikaru, Kaoru."

Said twins looked at Komui and beamed. "Yeah, just like what you can see. But we are guessing that we're interrupting a family reunion." They said in unison.

I studied them and they look like they're hiding something and that they're, kind of, weird. Almost fake.

"Well, as rude as it may sound, I would ask you both to reschedule our meeting. Please return a little later. Sorry for the delay." Komui apologized, to which the two nodded on. They left but not before Kaoru muttered,

"Meet the Host Club later Leila. I'm sure they would wanna see you."

* * *

><p>"So Haruhi, this is Leila Lee, the sweet boyish type hostess before we recruited you. And Leila, this is Haruhi Fujioka, a normal type GUY hostess that took your spot after you unexpectedly left." Tamaki expained slowly to Haruhi and me, me frowning a little as I stared at Tamaki who was wearing a black and red exorcist uniform. I never seen him wear something so dark and, well, serious before. Me and Haruhi stared at each other in suprise though at what the prince just said. So Haruhi became a hostess at Ouran too?<p>

_But why? _

"How? And what do you mean by a GUY hostess?" I asked, having a small idea forming in my mind but thought that that would be too crazy for that to be true.

"She owe us a good amount of yen after shattering a vase but since she was just a commoner she was forced to work for it." Kyoya explained in a professional manner from behind Tamaki, pushing up his glasses and sporting the exorcist uniform as if it were a business attire. He just looks like a business man that much that he can turn a warrior outfit into something that looks like it was to be worn by a rich and strict president of a company.

I sweatdropped at Kyoya's nonchalant explanation. "Okay. That's mean though. You should've just let her go. It was just a vase anyway."

"Well, since you left," Hikaru muttered, something dark laced with his voice and his eyes kind of hard and not really making eye contact with me.

"We'll need a new recruit to take your place." Kaoru continued, smiling at me unlike Hikaru.

"Hika-chan? Is something wrong?" Honey asked, cuddling his stuffed rabbit close to his chest which now bear the Order's stigma. I cringed at seeing someone as innocent-looking like Honey-senpai to be wearing an attire that was so dark and gloomy. It just doesn't fit him and Tamaki-senpai at all.

Hikaru snorted and frowned in annoyance. "Oh, nothing. Just that it wasn't so nice seeing a long-lost 'classmate' come back and becoming an exorcist as well. It's just so irritating to see her." Hikaru spat the last few words with venom. Everyone gasped and so do I. His words hurt. It stabbed me in the chest like knives. _Sharper than knives_. It hurts how he just referred to me as a classmate and not a friend but it hurts more that he was irritated to see me. And I thought he was was one of my best friends?

"Hikaru! Don't be rude!" Haruhi scolded and Hikaru just scoffed. He had a scary smile on his face then looked down at Haruhi. Haruhi flinched at the expression he was wearing, obviously not used to this Hikaru.

"Mind your own business lady." He said then walked away.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru stared after him, looked at me with sad and apologizing eyes before following his enraged twin.

"Don't cry Leila." I flinched as I felt Honey-senpai brush the tears away from my face, which I haven't even noticed had fallen. I felt numb but it still weirdly hurts. I noticed that Honey-senpai was serious since he didn't refer to me with _'Leila-chan'_.

I saw him grab my hand and lead me away from the group, Mori only making a small sound of approval as he watched us go away. I didn't say anything and just let myself get dragged from hallway to hallway, through scientists to finders. I didn't care. I just wanted the bad feeling to go away.

Finally, he stopped at a deserted hallway and turn back at me. I stared back at him with soulless green eyes and he smoothed my hair with one hand. He let go of his stuffed rabbit and it fell on the floor quietly. "Leila." I was confused to the voice so I looked up at him, only to find a tall handsome blond guy with brown eyes. I stepped back with a gasp.

"Who are you? Where's Honey-senpai?" I was about to activate my innocence, Silver Boots, but the guy held onto my hand and smiled at me.

"It's me Leila."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, but the way he smiled was making what he just said more and more believable. "But how?"

"It's because of my innocence. It made my body mature and grow appropriately to my age to be able to make me more capable as an exorcist." He explained, I continued to look confused and he laughed. "It's Usa-chan. Usa-chan is my innocence. He turns into a monster once activated, much like General Klaud Nine and Lau Shimin. When deactivated, it could turn me back to looking like a kid as long as I hold him."

Silence came over the both of us.

"Oh." Another string of silence started and I dreaded it for it made me think of things I don't wanna think about. "It's... That's good for you then." I muttered, my eyes staring at the floor, fists clenched and jaw still.

Suddenly, I felt my body being pulled forward and into the arms of the boy in front of me. I let out a gasp of surprise as he held me close, not really knowing what to think of what the lolita boy was acting.

"Hikaru is a bastard." I shivered at hearing him curse. Even if his body changed and so as his voice it still seemed very inappropriate for him to say bad words. "But I can't blame him anyway, considering that I got hurt too when you left without a word." He paused and I felt guilt running down my whole body. I didn't know what I did hurt them this much. I thought they would easily forget my existence since they're rich anyway, they can do many things and replace any memories I had made with them. I just forgot one important fact about them. They're still human.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are your best friends. And I know how you three always say that _'one for all, all for one'_ tag line all of the time. But then you left them when they most needed you." I felt his tears land on the fabric of my uniform silently. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, a bunch of akumas went to the school, killing bunch of people during a special celebration of the school's foundation. The akumas killed so many people. Teachers, classmates, parents. It just so happens that all of our parents died. Talk about good luck." He chuckled in disgust and sobbed, gripping me tighter. I comforted him by running my hand up and down his back.

"Sssh. It's okay. Everything's fine now." I tried to sound as reassuring as possible but failed for my voice broke in midsentence. I bit my lower lip to hold back threatening tears.

"Then... Then the Order came. Exorcists. They took us and the other survivors here, examined us and treated our wounds. Though they never treated our hearts. They soon found out that we are compatible with some innocence, so we stayed, while the others' memories were erased and were sent back to their homes. Since then, we only have each other. Comforting and making each other laugh through tears. Protecting each one of us because for us, every single one of us in the host club was our little reminder of how we once lived a normal and carefree life at Ouran. Our little grip at the slowly fading joyful memories that was now forever gone. How we once had too much time in our hands and wasted it. How we ran the infamous host club and had so much fun in there with you and the others. It's just so funny that the once popular and invulnerable host club was now completely forgotten by the whole student body at Ouran. Even Tamaki's role as being the son of the owner of the school was replaced, placing a random finder to take his place so that no one would think who was the young Suoh. We're forgotten Leila. They didn't know we're alive. They didn't even know we existed. All of the memories were erased. We have nothing left. Nothing."

I felt tears fall down my face nonstop. So that's what they all went through once I left them and studied abroad, living a completely normal high school life while they all mourned on each others shoulders, looking for comfort that they once always had. That they had to go through all the pain of the fact that they would never live the same life they had lived for more than fifteen years.

_No more fun. _

_No more mischievous pranks. _

_No more cosplays. _

_No more happy-go-lucky moments. _

_No more Host Club._

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I have no idea. I...I would have came back. I-I...I'm so...stupid! I'm such a bad person! Leaving you all at the worst moments of your lives. Not-... Not even... I'm so sorry." I sobbed loudly, gripping his shirt with both of my hands, my sobs more persistent than his. I just can feel all of it. All the pain. All the hardships they had to go to. No. I couldn't even feel all of it. I'm afraid I don't even have an idea of the real deal. They're rich and pampered kids for goodness sake! They're not used to this! Yet they went through the worst possible scenarios. And I don't even know. I'm such a terrible friend! No wonder Hikaru acted like that. He has the right to. In fact he should've acted more harshly than that. All of them should've yelled at my face and complained. And yet they hadn't. They even welcomed me back and smiled at me. Kaoru being apologetic at how Hikaru acted. Tamaki smiling warmly. Kyoya remained composed. Mori agreed that I needed comfort. And Honey tried to give me comfort. He tried to let me understand. And here I am, crying my eyes out. I don't have the right to cry. I haven't went through anything like what they had experienced. And yet they managed to be considerate. Even Hikaru looked like he was trying to hold it back.

_Like he tried his best to be nice._

"So you told her." I gasped at the voice and Honey let go of me to look at the person.

It was Hikaru.

And he still looked displeased and now he looked hurt and sad, having refreshed his bad memories.

"Hikaru, I-"

"I thought we agreed to not let her know about it." His voice raised and he looked pissed already.

"But why Hikaru? I have the right to know what-"

"For what? Huh? For you to pity us? For you to know how low we got? For you to know that we are nothing but a pigment of a girl's imagination back at Ouran? That we are now orphans and worthless? Well, I'll tell you this Leila. We don't need your pity. I don't need your pity! I am fine and I'm always was. Nothing changed. Just the place we are living in and the job we do. We're not as miserable as what you are probably thinking so stop crying for us!" Hikaru finished with a deafening voice but never sounded convincing for he was already crying and his voice broke several times along the way.

"Shit. Fuck this voice." He muttered, pulling at his hair in frustration. I looked at him and I don't know what to think or do.

He looks broken and I never seen him like that before.

All I see was his happy and carefree side and I never thought he could be like this.

I walked towards him, instincts guiding me, and pulled him into a hug. He looks surprised and even tried to get me off but I wouldn't. The least I could do now was to grip on the remaining Hikaru in front of me. No matter how broken and shattered this Hikaru now is, he was still the same redheaded idiot I once knew. He just needed to get that self back.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Really! I-I would never think so low of you, of Kaoru, or of anyone else! Just... Just let me be here with you guys again. Please. I just want to help you guys." I pleaded. I begged. I almost went down on my knees in frustration of my self and of what happened to them. And yet he didn't respond. He didn't talked or replied in anyway. He didn't pushed me away nor he hugged me back. He just stood there.

Motionless.

Quiet.

I was almost afraid of what he was thinking, so I held onto him, never weakening my hold, for I fear if I let him slip off my hand he would break down into pieces in front of me. But in the end, he moved, he put his hand on either of mine and my hands slipped from its strong grip, he didn't even put too much effort on removing them from him. Then he left, his face shadowed by his hair, his movements slow but hard. He stepped away, one foot after the other, one by one. Each step he made was echoing in my ears, and each one more distant than the other. He disappeared in the dark and I want to run after him, but I didn't. I didn't because right after he was out of my sight, I collapsed. And the last things I heard were footsteps coming to me and calling my name.

Then everything was dark.

_Silent._

_And eerie._

* * *

><p>Momo-chan. Wow. I hope it didn't turned out to be overly dramatic. It's just that i wanted you guys to feel and realize what must've been they thinking about all this. And i thought that was the perfect feeling they're supposed to have. Though the next chapter will be back to a much lighter atmosphere. This was just to shoe you how they became an exorcist and how Leila was related to the Host Club.<p>

So Reviews are very much loved! It really makes me happy! And it won't take long for you guys to type in a few words after reading my work, right?

So until next time!


End file.
